


Unfamiliar

by opetimaeus



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Wow this is my first leegaa fic, i really wanted some cute and a hint of smut just a hint, like i need more LeeGaa tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opetimaeus/pseuds/opetimaeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking + Lee= Disaster ? Maybe this time something good can come out of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfamiliar

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot, maybe in the future I shall make a spin off series on what happens to them in the course of their relationship but it depends on how it's viewed here :) so please comment

One day you awoke and expected to be in a familiar room with a familiar sent, so you can have your usual breakfast, and soon after would dash out to do your usual training routine. 1000 sit-ups, 2000 jumping jacks and 10 laps around the village just to warm up for the long work out Guy Sensei had prepared, but today it was different, you just awoke in an unfamiliar room, the heat outside was unbearable and you can feel it inside this room, it was not uncomfortable just unfamiliar, yet something caught the corner of your eye. Something extremely and dangerously familiar, next to you in the bed under the covers you could see some strands of red hair poke out, you could see the body slowly moving, shifting towards your direction, never in your 23 years of life would you have expected the person who would wake up next to you would be the Kazekage himself.

You stretched your hand and slowly placed it on his shoulder trying to wake him up, frankly you can’t remember anything that happened and as Guy sensei told you if this ever happened never run away face it with dignity. But let’s be real here the person that is next to you in one of the most important political figures in the entire ninja world, yes he is a friend but he is also..he is also..very naked.

“Gaara..” you said quietly, frankly you didn’t know if you guys where in his house, in a love hotel, you were starting to panic, but ninja are never supposed to panic.

He slowly opened his eyes and started to sit on the bed, his hand touched his forehead where his tattoo is, he looked at my direction and without any surprise or any shocked expression he said..

“Good..Morning” his voice was low and raspy as always but he for a moment smiled.

And suddenly you forgot, the Kazekage greeted you. “Ah! M-morning..Kazekage-Sama…I’m sorry but what am I doing here…I..sorry I cant seem to..” suddenly you stopped talking, he looked at you his face was not sad or upset he was rather calm about this, he just woke up next to a man, and not any man, considering Gaara’s position in the world he should be panicking a little..right?

“I expected you not to remember; after all you don’t handle alcohol well.”

  
Ah..so he drank..

“Nothing much happened”

Nothing much he said, who would have thought Gaara would have an ironic sense of humor. 

“We had a couple of drinks, you said somethings, then I said somethings, and eventually we ended up in my place, and..” suddenly his face made a kind of expression I never seen, he blushed and smiled.

“And..then?” the nerves got to me, my voice cracked, I really can’t hide the embarrassment and nerves.

“As I recall you called it _“making love”_. “

“W-what did I say to you”   You have a pretty good idea on _“what”_ you said you have been harboring feelings for him ever since he saved you a couple of years ago. You two have been in constant contact ever since.

“Well what do you think you said?”  Gaara’s face again making an expression he never makes in public, he was smirking, he was teasing you, now you wondered, what kind of expression he did last night, was he embarrassed, was he shy, or was he a tease. And somehow you felt he was going to make you remember. You thought for a moment and suddenly it hit you.

“I told you. That I liked you, right?”

He moved, closer to you, his pale chest now exposed, you can see the tan lines on his wrist and neck, somehow considering in the weather conditions he lived he was not as dark as the rest of his people or not a bit tan like Kankuro or Temari, he kept his pale complexion, he looked like a doll, he was thin yet defined.

“You told me you loved me last night, that I am your special person that I have been your special person ever since you were 16”

For a moment you thought this was a joke that he was going to pull a big one and that he tricked you but instead, he hugged you and whispered very sweetly in a tone that you never wished to forget.

“I love you also, Lee”

And then it hit you, what happened last night, the party, you too escaping to his house. Him slowly kissing you, he was shy and nervous and yet he wanted you, it was a first for you both, neither of you had any romantic encounters, On your part, crushes here and there but they ended as fast as they came, but when it came to Gaara, he never left your thoughts and your heart, he always stayed.

And for Gaara well, Lee was a first of everything, first crush, first everything, it must have been hard for him to realized his feelings, not long ago he was almost forced to marry and he declined that he was not ready.

“Gaara…I must ask..is the reason you declined that marriage was it, because of me?”

He thought about it, he looked at me and shyly held my hand. And then he spoke carefully trying not to miss any details.

“At the moment, I didn’t realize why I did it, for one I felt I am not ready for it, but she felt more like a friend that a lover to me, I always felt that spot has always been taken by someone, but it was not until last night that I realized that I had fallen for you long before I met her. When you spoke those words, I felt at first that it was just a drunken confession but then I thought about it, and you kept insisting, that no matter what you would love me and protect me with your life.

And then I realized, Rock Lee is not the type of man to lie, he is not the type to cover up his feelings or the type of man to abandon a promise”

As Gaara spoke, he sounded like he had practiced this a thousand times, maybe in the back of his mind he was prepared to tell me his feelings and probably be declined but he sounded happy.

“Also Lee” He shifted, this time he sat on top of me, sheets off, his bare body exposed, bite and love marks everywhere, his thighs looked red and purple, like they have been bitten harder than usual.

“Even I am capable on loving someone in secret for many years”

Your face was flushed, you can’t even believe how incredibly flirty this man actually is.

“I wonder” you said biting your lip trying not to lose control so early in the morning. “Do you only act this open with me?”

“I am open with my people and siblings…but not like this, you are the only one that I want to share this with, you make me feel loved and happy”

“Because you are loved, Gaara.”

He suddenly smiled and kissed me quickly and moved to the side.

“Well then you are loved also Lee” He gave a tender smile, one that was rarely seen, he looked content and calm, somehow, being with him in this unfamiliar room was starting to become something you won’t mind waking up too.


End file.
